With kids
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: What would happen if Yako and Neuro had kids? short funny bits of randomness. Two shot.
1. Muddy ceiling and burnt dinner

A/N: Like always, I'm bored. So I'm writing another two shot. This is some thing Erica and I thought up so I hope you all like it! Neither Erica nor I own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, (I hope I spelled that right).

P.S: this is what Erica and I think would happen if Yako and Neuro had kids.

XxXxXxXx

"Hay! Get down from there!" Yako yelled at her two very troublesome sons that were running on the ceiling. Now, normally she wouldn't have too much of a problem, although she worried that they would fall which they never had, but this time was different. "It's one thing to run on the ceiling but to run on the ceiling with muddy shoes! You're going to get mud and dirt every where! And guess what! You're going to clean it up this time!" Yako yelled.

Neuro just sat in a chair reading a news paper and laughing at his wife, or as he liked to call her his property, or slave number 1. Then a beeping sound came from the kitchen.

"The pot roast! Neuro I have to get dinner ready before its burnt so get them down!" Yako yelled. Neuro licked his lips.

"Hum, I rather like the sound of burnt meat," Neuro said.

"Neuro!" Yako yelled. He smiled and got out of his seat.

"Fine, but you own me," he said with a smirk and a wink. Yako thought about all the other times she had 'owed him' and how one of those times got her two troublesome boys. But she decided not to argue.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his lips before heading to the kitchen where her other two children were, she had two boys and two girl. What? She's been with Neuro a long time.

Later on

"Mommy why is the meat burnt?" one of her sons asked. The other slammed his fork and knife into the table, breaking holes in it, and crossed his arms.

"I'm not eating burnt meat!" he yelled.

"Neither am I!" the other yelled as he mimicked the other. But then every thing went dark and their mother's eyes went red (wow, hark to believe she's not a demon,). Both boys trembled while the rest of their family continued to eat.

"You'll eat it and you'll like it," she said.

"Okay!" they yelled in unison and began to gulp down their food.

"You're in trouble," the youngest daughter said.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: That was the first chapter! I hope you all liked!


	2. First Day of pre K and Kindergarten

A/N: And this is chapter two!

XxXxXxXx

First Day of pre-K and Kindergarten (if I spelled that wrong then please tell me)

It was Yako's and Neuro's daughters first day of pre-K and their sons first day of kindergarten.

"Awe! Be good today okay sweeties?" Yako said to her children.

"Okay mommy," they all said.

"And remember, show them whose boss!" Neuro said.

"Yay! Go daddy!" they all cheered. Yako glared.

"Yes, go daddy, go back to the car," she said. She tried to push him but he wouldn't budge.

"Now, here are some _toys _you can play with," he said, handing them things with eye balls and tentacles.

"No!" Yako yelled as she made sure that none of her children took the _toys_. She glared at Neuro.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head. Then the bell rang and her children started to leave to class.

"Oh! Remember not to grab you class mates or teachers by the skull! And don't throw any one in a trash can! And especially don't run, walk, tip toe or any thing like that on the ceiling or walls! I don't care how much you dislike the desk!" Yako yelled. By this point all the other parents were staring at her.

"And remember! You're the best, make sure they know that!" Neuro yelled.

Later that day when Yako and Neuro came to pick up their kids

Yako's and Neuro's daughters ran up to them first.

"Mommy! Mommy! School was great! We drew lots of pretty pictures!" they yelled. Then their sons ran up to them.

"Hay mommy daddy! Can we go get some ice cream?" one of their sons asked. Yako looked around.

"Well, since it doesn't look like you caused any trouble then sure! Let's go!" Yako said and they went to get some ice cream.

Back in their sons class room

"Mmm! Muu!" their teacher struggled against some icky sticky stuff that she was covered in. She was also stuck to the wall.

Back in their daughter's class room

There were drawings all over the walls and on the ceiling.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay that's the end! If either Erica or I get any other ideas I'll write/type them! Well, I hope you all liked! And so does Erica!


End file.
